Marionettus
by Arrin
Summary: Walking through the park, Harry finds and odd flower that gives him something he's always wanted but never had. AU 7th year NoHBP HPDG
1. Chapter 1

The Dursley's were having a party, that meant Harry Potter had been coerced into leaving the house while the Dursley home as occupied by partygoers. His Uncle Vernon had tossed him none to gently out the back door earlier in the day so he didn't (as his Uncle had put oh so gently put it) "interrupt anything with his freakishness". Now, the evening found our Mr. Potter wandering the dark streets of Privet Drive, At first he had just sat out back behind the house but when that had got to boring he had decided to walk to the dilapidated park closest to his Aunt and Uncle's house.

Harry stepped over the low chain that surrounded the park and walked over to the lone swing that remained unbroken by Dudley and his gang. He slowly sat down and began to think of his sixth year at Hogwarts it was the one and only year where he had not had to fight for his life and he was glad for the reprieve. Voldemort had tried to kidnap him by sending him dreams of him torturing poor Remus in a location not far away from Hogwarts (though Harry never did figure out exactly where) to attempt to lure him out and away from Hogwarts.

Of course, the second he had these dreams he went to Dumbledore who would contact Remus to assure Harry he was okay and prove that he was alive. This of course did not please Voldemort Harry's scar hurt for a week afterwards when the dark lord had figured out that Harry was not coming and he got even more dreams than usual Voldemorts way of punishing he guessed.

Now Harry was back at the Dursley's for the summer again the order had threatened them so they left Harry alone and he left them alone which was how he liked it. When he first got there he did his homework having nothing else to do. When that was done he re-read every single book he had and memorized them too he could probably remember them better than Hermione with how many times he had read them. When he finally got fed up with that he even volunteered to do chores around the house both inside and out which they had no problem letting him work on.

Harry stood up from the swing he had been sitting on and began to walk out of the park it was pretty late by this time and he figured that the Dursley's party would be over by now. He got to the edge of the park and was about to step over the chain when he spotted something odd. There not three feet away from him in the pale light coming from the moon was a magical flower Harry recognized from a picture in his sixth year Herbology book. It was a Marionettus it stood there looking almost like a red muggle rose except for the fact it did not grow from a bush, it had black lining on each individual petal, and it had a clear solid round drop of shining crystal in the center.

Harry crouched and examined it for a few minutes trying to remember its magical properties when it finally clicked why he could not remember them the book had said that due to its rarity its properties were unknown only that it created a crystal in its center which no muggle flower could do. Slowly he reached out to touch it hesitating only for a second before he touched it. As he did it seemed to crumple under its own weight the crystal fell from the flower hitting the ground right as there was a resounding **CRACK **and a bright flash of light knocking Harry on his back.

He lay there for a moment wondering since when did flowers explode and trying to get his bearings. Then right before he could stand up to see if he could figure out why it had explode he heard a small giggle and something landed right on his stomach with a small plop.

**

* * *

****Hullo all! As you can see, I've adopted Amai-Leid's Marionettus story. Call me a sucker for the rarer pairings, when I found out the story was being abandoned I decided to snap it up. Anyhow, I'm sorry for the delay in getting this up, but a busy life, along with procrastination isn't a good mix. I hope to get the pre-written stuff up quickly now that I've gotten started, but there are a few tweaks I plan on doing. For those waiting for an update on my Redwall story, I'm sorry I haven't updated, but honestly, I've reached a major block and unfortunately, I'm not sure if it'll ever get updated.**

**Ta for now**

**Arrin**


	2. Chapter 2

Sighing, Harry looked down at his stomach to find the cause of his sudden breathing problems, to his surprise, he found himself staring at a black haired green eyed girl who looked to be about four years old. Harry remained transfixed for a few moments more before the girl smiled and giggled at him.

"Hello Daddy."

"Wha-" This was all the poor teenager had managed to get out before the implication of the child's words hit him and Harry's eyes rolled up into his head and he was out cold.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Child…awaken child…"

Harry opened his eyes, then closed them quickly as the bright lights around him hurt them.

"Where am I?" he called out to whoever was speaking as he slowly adjusted his eyes to the light.

"You are in the realm of the fates child." Harry sat up abruptly.

"Where?"

"The realm of the fates." The voice repeated. "You are here so we can explain what happened when you touched the Marionettus flower" Harry slowly swiveled his head around, searching for the owner of the voice,

"So what happened?" he finally asked.

"First I will explain what the Marionettus flower is" said the voice, "It was created long ago by us fates as a way to help your realm. The flower, when touched by any magical creature or human, it grants them their hearts greatest wish. The only problem with the flowers is that they will not grow unless magic herself deems the person who is destined to find the flower, worthy of having their wish granted. Nine flowers have been found, including yours, we had created something else to help your realm, and were going to destroy the remaining flower, but magic refused to let us."

"Okay" said Harry, once the story had sunk in. "now can you tell me why it created a little girl, and why she called me daddy?"

"The child is essentially your daughter in all but name, and that will be remedied once you awake and name her. Once you do, the flower's magic will create birth certificates and such and they will be on file at the ministry where they're supposed to be." The voice replied. Harry began to panic at the response, nearly hyperventilating.

"I'm only seventeen! I can't raise a kid!"

"You are old enough, or else the flower would not have granted you your wish." The voice said reassuringly. Now go, be happy, you have family now and she needs you."

Harry sat there for a moment before smiling.

"Thank you for everything." There was a flash, and the teenager disappeared, but not before hearing the parting words of fate's voice.

"Be safe, little ones."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Harry regained consciousness in the park to a smiling little girl- a smiling little girl, he realized, without a name.

"Hello 'again Daddy." She said, still smiling happily. "Where we gonna go now?"

"Well…before we go anywhere, you need a name, little one…" he replied with a grin. "Hmmm…" Harry stroked his chin in mock deep thought, causing his unnamed daughter to giggle. "How about Gabby?" He said, looking at her for a reaction. She shook her head.

"Colette?"

"No"

"Jules?"

"No"

"Jane?"

"No"

This went on for a solid minute before Harry straightened suddenly, snapping his fingers.

"Oh! I've got a good one, and a middle name too." The child looked to her father expectantly.

"What is it?" Harry smiled at her.

"What do you think of Faye Nicola Potter?" The little girl sat there for a moment, thinking this over before happily nodding her head. Harry grinned crookedly, happy to have found a name that his daughter liked. Faye smiled right back at him and threw herself into her father's arms.

"I love you daddy." Harry sat there a moment, letting this odd, new feeling wash over him.

"I love you too little one."

* * *

_AN: Well, there you have it, the second chapter, just slightly more tweaked than the first one. I'll try to have the third chapter up on Monday or Tuesday, that is, if my procrastination dosen't flare up too badly._

_Oh! and by all means, please feel free to leave reviews, be it questions, comments, concerns and ideas._

_Ta!_

_Arrin_


	3. Chapter 3

The father and daughter duo stayed in the park a bit longer, bonding while Harry watched Faye play on the unbroken playground equipment while he told her much milder versions of his adventures in Hogwarts with Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. The evening drew on a bit, and Faye started to yawn, signaling to the teenager that it was probably a good idea to head back for the Dursley's house. It _was_ getting late, and the party should be over by now, he and Faye might even be able to slip into the house unnoticed. Harry strode over to his daughter and plucked her from the ground, placing her on his shoulders.

"It's time to head back home to bed Faye; we need to be nice and rested for tomorrow." Faye yawned again on top his shoulders.

"Wha's happening tomorrow?"

"Well, that's a surprise, you'll enjoy it, I promise." Above him, Faye nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Okay Daddy." Harry found himself grinning as he headed off towards the Dursley's house, at first he hadn't been sure whether or not he could take care of her but now he felt this overwhelming sense of confidence that he could. A family was something he had always wanted and now he had it. His only worry at this point was the Dursley's reaction until he could get them out tomorrow because since she was his daughter, she was also in all likelihood going to be a witch and whether or not Dumbledore would let her come to school with him he wanted to finish his education.

If Faye couldn't go he wouldn't be going either.

He laid all these thoughts to rest as he stopped in front of the back door of Number 4 Privet Drive. Harry slowly opened it stepping inside quickly and closing it quietly. The lights were off in the whole house and the Dursleys seemed to be asleep; quickly grabbing some food from the fridge and silently headed up for his room. They both ate their dinner silently, Harry keeping an eye on Faye while he thought about what to write to Dumbledore, or whether or not it was even worth it to write. He could always show up with Faye and tell him to let her come or he'd leave…Harry scoffed internally, like that would work.

Finally, supper was done and Harry began to put Faye to bed.

"Alright little one, time for bed, I'll be going to sleep here soon as well." He lay Faye on his bed, covering her with the blanket.

"Goodnight Daddy, I love you." Harry smiled and kissed her forehead softly.

"I love you too sweetheart, sleep well, I'll see you in the morning." Harry watched for a moment as Faye curled onto her side, rapidly falling asleep. Finally he turned and walked to his desk, he had a letter to write.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Dumbledore stood at the window of his office at Hogwarts, watching as a snowy owl steadily winged its way towards him. He sighed, knowing the owl belonged to Harry, who he was sure was very angry at him at the moment. The ageing headmaster felt immensely guilty for wronging the boy and despite his profuse apologies, he refused to forgive him. Hedwig arrived suddenly, flying through the window and landing neatly on his desk, the stretched out her leg for Dumbledore to retrieve the letter and once relieved of her cargo, Dumbledore watched amusedly as the owl flew to the perch beside his phoenix, giving a hoot in greeting.

Shaking his head, he turns his attention back to the letter in his hands and opened it carefully, reading its contents.

_Dumbledore,_

_I've gained a charge, she is four years old and I need permission from you to take her to Hogwarts with me if she can not come please do not expect me to be coming either this year. So if you would be so kind as to write back and tell me whether or not she is welcome, it would be greatly appreciated._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Harry James Potter-Black_

He read the letter again, taking note of the fact that Harry never said where the child was from, how he has acquired her, or even her name. He took this as it was either unsafe to say who the child was, or Harry was still angry with him. Honestly, he suspected the latter, he knew Harry hated it when information was kept from him, and he had been doing this, so this was probably Harry's way of getting back at him. He wrote back, telling Harry that the presence of the child at Hogwarts would be fine, and that the two of them would work out the details when he got here.

He called Hedwig back over to him, attaching his reply, along with Harry's Hogwarts letter for the year. Hedwig took off out the window and Dumbledore returned to previous spot, watching the snowy owl fly away.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Harry groaned softly the next morning as he woke slowly. Tiredly, he decided to try and get a few more minutes of sleep and rolled onto his side, only to nearly fall out of bed as he saw someone sleeping beside him. The previous night's events came back to him in a rush of information and he found he couldn't help the broad smile that spread across his face as he looked on at his sleeping daughter. Crawling out of the bed he's careful he doesn't wake Faye from her sleep. Changing from his pajamas and into clothes he starts his day by packing his things in his trunk. He had planned to stay at the Dursley household a while longer, but how with Faye in the picture, he's going to have to cut things short and head to Diagon Alley. A trip to Gringotts was in order, he'd need to see which properties he owned and pick a suitable place for Faye and himself to stay for the rest of the summer. Harry added clothes shopping to his mental to-do list, seeing as Faye only owned the clothes the Marrionettus flower had given her; Harry needed some new clothes as well, he had had a nice growth spurt this summer, and Dudley's things, as baggy as they were, were much to short for him.

He finished packing quickly, and soon everything was ready to go, except for Faye. Lifting his daughter into his arms gently, he placed a glamour charm on the both of them and walked outside, careful not to wake his relatives. Shifting Faye to one arm, he stuck his wand out for the Knight Bus; he felt Faye stir against him as the bus arrived a few moments later and greeted her warmly as he boarded the bus. Telling Stan his destination, he sat himself and braced himself and Faye for the lurching motion the bus took.

Faye was fully awake when they reached the Leaky Cauldron, looking around with wide eyed curiosity as Harry led her straight into the back only stopping momentarily to wake at Tom the barman. Harry tapped the correct bricks, revealing the archway and waving his arm at the opening with a flourish.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Faye"

* * *

**AN: Here we go, chapter three. Sorry it took a bit long but I got a small case of Procrastin-itus, highly contagios and all that.**

**Moving on...**

**Not too much changed here, just minor tweakings like the previous two chapters, I don't think any big changes will happen untill chapter 5.**

**As another note, no update next week, I'll be in Mexico.**

**Comments and Reviews always welcome!**

**Ta for now,**

**Arrin**

**_ PS: Thank you Diogenes for pointing out a few errors to me, I've gone and fixed my mistakes. The repeating paragraphs some of you may of saw, were due to how I go about editing the story._  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Making their way through the archway and into Diagon Alley, the duo weaved their way through the crowded street and into Gringotts Bank. They paused briefly while Faye ogled at the front doors and Harry read the warning out loud to her. Once inside, Faye clutched at his pant leg and stared at the Goblins moving about the bank.

"Daddy, what are _those_?"

Harry chuckled and stooped briefly to lift his daughter from the ground.

"Those are Goblins sweetheart. They run the bank and keep everyone's money safe."

They arrived at the teller and Harry greeted the Goblin while presenting his key. The normal pattern occurred after that, the goblin at the counter shouting for another goblin and ordering said goblin to 'Take the Potters down to Vault 125'. Faye had apparently inherited his adrenaline junkie genes, and together she and Harry asked the goblin if he could speed up the cart. A partially hidden lever was pulled by the toothily grinning goblin, and Faye and Harry hollered and cheered both ways from the vault.

With that particular errand done, it was time to get on with today's shopping. He set Faye down for a moment and opened the Hogwarts letter that had arrived with Hedwig that morning. Inside, along with the usual letter and this year's supply list, sat the Head Boy badge. Sighing, he removed the badge. He wasn't sure he wanted it, but he guessed it really didn't matter. At least he would get his own room for him and Faye rather than share with his dorm-mates. He removed the supply list next and read it over quickly before pocketing the envelope and its contents again.

A tug on his pant leg brought him back from his musing and he lifted his daughter again.

"Where we goin', Daddy?"

"Well, both you and I need new clothes, so that first, so it's off to Madam Malkin's."

"Yay! New clothes!" She clapped her small hands.

Harry laughed at his daughter's antics while the two of them entered the shop, the moment the door closed; Madam Malkin started cooing over Faye and –to Harry's amusement- she squirmed, uncomfortable with the excess smothering.

The friendly shop-owner immediately started measuring Faye out for clothes, dashing this way and that while she brought back piles of robes, and jumpers and many other articles of clothing. She'd hold the bit of clothing and ask the little girl what she thought, only to have her look over at Harry for _his_ opinion. If he liked it, Faye would immediately want the article of clothing, any other comment had the clothing immediately put back on the rack.

It took an hour for the two of them to of them to finish picking out Faye's wardrobe, and just a little bit longer for Harry to pick out his. The wardrobe part of the shopping trip was done, and once Harry paid for their purchases (the bags shrunk and put into his pockets) he was dragged out of the shop by his daughter.

The pair continued their shopping trip, Faye chattering away the whole time, making comments about people, and objects as they passed by. On top of the regular school supplies, a few other niceties were bought for Faye, as well as some toys, and a few children's books.

Eventually, they arrived in front of Magical Menagerie, and Harry and Faye went inside to pick up some owl treats for Hedwig. Faye fell silent the moment they had entered and she peered around the store curiously as he made his way to the treats display. Harry was choosing between flavors (Lemming Surprise (Now with 10 more _crunch_!) or Vole Crispies) when he felt yet another tug on his pant leg.

"Daddy, can I have one of those?" she asked distractedly, looking at a display near the cats.

Crookshanks suddenly came to mind, in full smushed-faced glory, and a negative response came to his lips.

Before he could say no however, he saw the display she was actually pointing at, and looked inside. Looking up at him was sixteen little wolf-like pups the size of his palm. He called the shopkeeper over and pointed at the pups.

"What are these?"

"Those are elemental Wulf pups. They look remarkably like wolves, but they don't eat meat. When they get older, they'll have some markings to indicate their element. This particular litter was mothered by an air Wulf and their sire is a fire Wulf, so you're probably looking at some red or silver markings when it gets older. If you're lucky, you may get both. The litter is about nine months old, but if you're worried about size, they only grow to be a bit smaller than a Fwooper."

Harry glanced down at Faye, only to see her looking back up at him with puppy-dog eyes on full blast. He sighed, although only semi-reluctantly, and nodded.

"Alright Faye, go ahead and pick one out."

"Thank you Daddy!" Faye squealed out, hugging his legs tightly before peering into the display. The small girl took several moments looking carefully at each Wulf, before selecting one of the smaller males with a deep, rust coloured coat. She hugged the small ball of fur to herself and beamed up at her father. "This one Daddy."

Harry crouched down to look at the pup closely, stroking its head gently.

"He's very cute. Do you know what you're going to name him?"

Faye shook her head.

"No."

"Well that's alright, you can name him later."

Harry helped tuck the small Wulf into one of the pockets of Faye's dress and together they picked out a collar for the pup, as well as a food and water dish and some specialized food and treats. The shopkeeper informed Harry that the Wulf didn't need the special food when it got older; the special "Wulf Kibble" had special nutrients and vitamins in it that helped the puppy in its younger years, which straight veggies and fruits didn't have.

A handful of galleons later the two exited the store and walked towards the Leaky Cauldron. Harry looked down at his watch, then at Faye.

"Faye? How about we get some dinner at the Leaky Cauldron and spend the night? You and I can catch the Knight Bus home tomorrow." Faye beamed and nodded enthusiastically, causing Harry to smile just as brightly. "Wonderful!" They arrived and Harry approached Tom the barkeep, booking a room for the night and arranging for food to take up to the room.

Dinner was demolished quickly, the pup was fed and snoozing on the end of the bed and Faye was dressed in one of her new pairs of pajamas, laying next to Harry while he read one of her books to her (My Magical Animal Alphabet!). He got all the way to "P is for Phoenix" when he noticed Faye had fallen asleep. He rose from the bed carefully, not wanting to wake her, and gently tucked her into the bed. He turned to head to his own bed when he saw the Wulf pup looking at him with sleepy eyes while he pulled back the covers.

"Goodnight Pup, keep her safe for me."

Harry crawled into bed and fell into a deep sleep, content that his family was safe and only a few feet away.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The next morning Harry woke up to a four year old and her puppy bouncing on his bed. Reluctantly, he got up and filled the puppy's bowl with a bit of kibble and quickly went downstairs to get breakfast.

Faye chattered all though breakfast, telling him all about the adventures she and the pup had in her dreams, Harry had to keep reminding Faye to keep eating, otherwise they couldn't get ready to go home. Breakfast finished quickly after that, and Harry made sure both he and Faye were cleaned and dressed for the day and all their things packed away safely. Downstairs, Harry returned the room key to Tom, and after stepping outside, he summoned the Knight Bus and gave Stan the address at Godric's Hollow.

When they got there, Harry stepped of and walked up to the house with Faye yet again on his shoulders. He set their luggage inside the front door to let the two green-eyed persons explore. It was Muggle style, complete with a TV, a refrigerator, and light switches. On the upstairs floor, there were two bedrooms. The Master room became his with the smaller one being Faye's. He set Faye down to take their luggage to their rooms and stood in the doorway; his daughter beside him. It was almost perfect and he only had one thought. "Home."

"It's great, huh Daddy?" Faye said, smiling at his affirmative answer.

"Perfect."

* * *

_Hallo you lot!_

_Sorry this update took so long, but my Muse and I have been battling against a magically reinforced writer's block._

_ The next chapter will probably be a bit more of my own story writing. I plan to go into Harry and Faye's summer a bit more than what was originally shown. Hopefully, it'll come along faster than this chapter did._

_As usual, reviews are always welcome!_

_Arrin_


End file.
